I Came Back
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: Ok. Someone comes back to visit Abby after five years. What event will be forced back into her memory? Chapter 3 finally up after like 7 months!
1. Abby Lockhart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ER itself. Wish I did though. Oh well.

I walk through the doors of Cook County General Hospital. I think about the last time I was here. That was probably about five years ago. But there's one person I came to see. She helped me and was there for me the whole time. Well at least up until the end. I can still remember the day it all happened and the moment I left. If I could go back and change it, I would. But I can't. I can only hope that she actually wants to see me now. I walk over to the desk clerk.

"Um excuse me?" I start.

"Can I help you?" the lady asks not looking up from her magazine.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for someone," I say quietly.

"What's their name?"

"Abby Lockhart."

"Uh, she's in with a patient right now. Another doctor will see you."

"Oh. I'm not a patient."

"Well you still need to wait in chairs."

"Fine," I sigh heading over to chairs.

This chair. I remember. This is the chair where Abby told me my mother died. This is where she held and comforted me. And right over there, I think looking over to the door, is where we said our goodbyes. Our very loud goodbyes. Ice cream. I remember ice cream. As I was screaming my head off, the social worker said she would buy me some ice cream. She never did. It was just a useless attempt to shut me up. Oh well.

"Abby," I look over at the admin desk.

"What now Randi? My shift's over," she says setting her charts down. "Isn't 19 hours enough?"

"There's someone here to see you," she says not looking up from the computer.

"Who?"

"I didn't get a name. He's around 11 or 12 years old. He's sitting over in chairs."

"Okay. Thanks!" she calls out coming toward me.

"Hi," she says.

"Uh, hi Abby," I say nervously. "You probably don't remember me, but-a, I'm…"

To Be Continued 

(If I get at least three encouraging reviews)

A/N: Okay. How'd you like it? Well please review and if you're the first person to guess who this boy is, I'll give you a prize! Hehe.


	2. You're Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ER itself. Wish I did though. Oh well.

**Chapter 2 **

"I'm, uh, Douglas."

"Douglas," she repeats.

"I didn't think you would remember," I say sadly.

"Oh, no. I remember. Douglas Leeman."

"Uh, yeah," I say relieved that I didn't have to refresh her memory.

"I dunno what to say," she says kind of embarrassed.

"Oh its okay. I was just in town and I wanted to stop by. I remembered the day I left you said I could come back and visit any time and so I just"

She doesn't give me a chance to finish. She pulls me into a warm, secure embrace. And to my surprise, she starts crying.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"No really. Why are you crying?"

She finally lets go and looks me in the eye.

"It's just that, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well here I am," I smile.

"Yeah," she smiles back.

She stares at me for a few seconds and then takes her hands off my shoulders.

"I thought you went to live with your father in California."

"I did. Well for a while at least."

"What happened?"

"Well my dad liked the community and stuff in Australia so we moved there. But things weren't working out to well so I moved back here."

"So you moved all the way back to Chicago by yourself!"

"Yeah," I say.

"Wait," she asks me the dreaded question. "Where are you staying?"

"Um…" I hesitate.

"How long have you been here?" she asks cautiously.

"Um, about two weeks." I say softly, hoping she doesn't hear.

"TWO WEEKS!" she yells.

I jump back a little. She notices and immediately apologizes.

"So you've been living on the street for two weeks?"

"Well, sorta," I say. Now that's not a lie, completely.

"Sorta?" I can tell she's worried.

"Well sometimes I hide in a car or an abandoned building."

"When was the last time you ate and when?"

"I brought money, so I bought a hot dog and a water bottle every other day."

"So you need a place to stay?"

"I guess."

"OK. My shift's over. Let's go."

"Huh?" I ask.

"You're coming home with me until tomorrow," she says heading out the door.

"YES!" I cheer under my breath.

AN: Many of you guessed who Douglas was, but Clarissa got it first. Congrats! hands over cookies


	3. McDonalds

Disclaimer: I don't own NBC, ER, or any of its characters. Blah blah blah.

AN: Wow…I haven't updated this story since…July 2005! Okay well here's the next chapter. And since I wrote this last year, it takes place when Abby's going out with Jake. I might change that later on though. Also I wrote these chapters really short so I might add more to them later on. Please Review!

**REVISED AUTHOR'S NOTE (As of October 7th): Well, I see I haven't updated in quite awhile. I'm hoping to change that. I lost every single one of my fanfiction notebooks from last year which had this and many other stories. So, I'm going to type what I remember and maybe add a few things. I had the whole thing finished, too!**

Chapter 3

"You must be starving," Abby says stepping into the surprisingly warm Chicago weather.

"Not really," I shrug. "I've gotten used to not eating."

"Too bad. You're going to eat something anyway."

"Fine," I sigh.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno."

"McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's..." she lists.

"Oh. I heard that some lady found a finger in her chili from Wendy's"

"Yeah, well she's always welcome in the psych ward."

I laugh at her last remark.

"Well McDonald's sounds pretty good," I surrender.

"McDonald's it is then," she smiles.

_God, she's hot._ I think standing beside her.

"C'mon," she pulls me down the street.

**MOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOLMOL**

We reach McDonald's and we go in.

"What do you want?" she asks. "I'll order and you can find a table."

"Uhmm...I'll just have a cheeseburger," I say.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Nope," she disagrees. "You're getting what I order you."

"Alrighty then."

And I go find a table.

I start thinking of my old life. The one I ran away from. I know running away's isn't going to solve anything, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I begin to daydream as Abby walks back with the food.

"Douglas." she stares at me. "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?"

She waves her hand in front of my face.

I'm still sitting there with a blank look, staring out the window.

"DOUGLAS!" she shouts a bit too loud.

I jump and everyone else in the restaurant turn to stare at me. I laugh nervously and wave. They all turn back around.

"Sorry," Abby apologizes. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, noting," I smile.

"Uh huh, sure," she smiles back. "Okay, so I got you a quarter-pounder, king size fries, a large coke, two chocolate chip cookies, apple dippers, a vanilla milkshake, some more fries, oh, and an oreo mcflurry."

"Whoa," I say my mouth hanging open.

I stare at the pile of food on the tray.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"A salad," she replies simply.

"A salad?" I kind of shout. "You buy me all this stuff and all you got was a tiny, teency, weency, itty, bitty salad?"

"Nice description," she laughs. "And yes. All I got was a salad."

We sit eating our food in silence. It's not an awkward kind of silence, though. I like it. Our meal is quickly disturbed by some guy. He walks over to our table, covers Abby's eyes and whispers, "Guess who?"

Abby laughs and pokes at the man's hands.

"C'mon Jake." she playfully whines. "We're trying to eat!"

He uncovers her eyes and kisses Abby.

"Uh, still here," I wave at them.

"Oh, sorry," Abby apologizes yet again. "Jake this is Douglas, Douglas this is Jake."

"Hey, man," Jake holds out his hand.

I politely shake it and say hello back to him.

"Douglas is an old friend of mine," Abby explains.

"Oh, I see," Jake says sitting down.

Abby pretends to drop her fork and pulls Jake down with her when she goes to retrieve it. I can hear them whispering.

"He's coming home with me tonight, so you'll have to stay at your place. I'll tell you more about it later." That coming from Abby.

"'Kay." And that coming from Jake.

They come back up just smiling.

I suddenly feel sick, so I excuse myself to the washroom.

"Douglas?" Abby shouts after me.

I ignore her and run into a vaccant stall. I lean against the cool tile wall and just breathe. For some reason, I feel a bit betrayed and I have no idea why.


	4. Author's Note

I'm going to try to write more stories but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to actually finish this one. I'm writing this for all of my fanfictions posted. Just review saying yes or no. That's all it takes. Thanks.


End file.
